The Case of the Chevy
by blushingrose1995
Summary: Bella is back at her old house several years after Charlie's death. She remembers the truck he gave her as a gift. Bella and her step-brother are solving the case of how her beloved Chevy died
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Renesmee isn't born. Bella wasn't pregnant. And the wolves still exist, but has no clue that Bella is a vampire because she has a few powers that will be explained in this story. And Bella isn't living with the Cullens.**

It has been a few years since I became a vampire. A lot of things has changed since. And trust me a lot of things will surprise you.

Like the fact that I divorced Edward a month after the wedding because he didn't want to change me. I know that is a stupid reason. The Cullens still kept in contact with me after the divorce.

I know you are wondering how I became a vampire. Let's just say I am still a danger magnet. A few years after the divorce, I was 23 years old, a rogue vampire attacked me.

Alice must've seen the vision and came to me. I could still hear her voice. There was too much venom and I was far into the transformation. Alice and Jasper got me into Carlisle's library.

The transformation took two days. Everybody was shocked at my control. Jasper followed me like a shadow. I let him feel my irritation, anger and mistrust. It was soo much that he took off into the forest.

Alice was pissed at me for sending negative emotions to her husband. But seriously, hasn't he heard of personal space.

Emmett and Rosalie looked proud, Esme was concerned about the two that ran off and Carlisle, well let's just say I told them that I needed to hunt alone. I had no interest in being Carlisle's experiment. I do love the guy as a second dad, but seriously he gets annoying.

Here I am, sitting on my bed in Charlie's old house. I took out all the belongings and loaded everything into the massive truck.

Emmett wanted to come help, but I told him that it's time that I face the memories alone.

Charlie passed away. Since his funeral, I hadn't come home. I sighed at the thought. I had to change my appearance and look like a human so that the Blacks would not think that the Cullens changed me.

After the burial I avoided the wolves, Billy and the imprints. I know they came to the house, I faked my heartbeat so that they would think that I wasn't at home.

I went back into the house to fetch one last thing- the memory chest. It was filled with photos and old trinckets. I loved looking back to the good old days.

As I drove I listened to the noise of the truck. It reminded me of my first car, the Chevy Charlie got me as a welcome home present. Edward didn't like the Chevy, but I loved it.

When it died I was sad. Edward got me a new expensive car the next day and I hated it.

That's when a thought hit me. He must've done killed my car.

After I am done dropping the things at my new home, I will get back to work and arrest those vampires.

Edward and his partner-in-crime must've killed my baby Chevy. Once I find out who did it I will make their eternal lives hell. Esme and Carlisle will help me. I am sure of it.

Alice's POV

"_You, guys are under arrested for murder," Bella said, putting handcuff on us. Another vampire was helping her. _

"_Bella, are you sure that they did murder someone ?" , Carlisle asked. _

"_It's Chief Swan to you, Dr. Cullen," Bella said. "And yes I am dead sure." _

"FAMILY MEETING !" I yelled.

Everyone rushed down to hear what I have to say to them.

"What is it Alice ?" Jasper said.

"I had a vision that Bella would arrest us except for Carlisle and Esme," I said.

"Why did she arrest you guys ?" ,Esme asked, raising her eyebrows at us.

"Bella thinks that one of us did murder someone and she had some other vampire helping her," I added in.

"Oh dear," Esme gasped.

Edward growled in jealousy when I mentioned another vampire helping Bella in our soon-to-arrest.

Someone knocked at the door. Carlisle opened it. We saw Bella in her uniform- she looked like a female version of Charlie- and her companion.

"Hello, Bella," Esme smiled at the vampire.

She just nodded, then she turned to us. "You guys are in big trouble."

"Bella stop fooling around," her partner said.

"Shut it, Alexander," she snarled at him. "Stand up." She growled at us. She cuffed Rosalie first and spoke while Alexander cuffed the rest of us. "You are arrested for murder".

Then Carlisle spoke. "Bella, are you sure that they did murder someone ?"

"It's Chief Swan to you, Dr. Cullen," Bella said. "And yes, I am dead sure."

They lead us to the back of the police van. Emmett started yelling, Jasper started groaning at the emotions, Rosalie and I were complaining about our outfits and all Edward was doing was admiring Bella's beauty.

Next we heard was a high pitch sound.

"Geez, Dwyer. Warn a chick when you do that," Bella moaned after the horrid sound.

Wait Dwyer ?

He must be related to Bella's step-dad.

"What the hell was that ?" Emmett asked.

"It is a dog whistle," Alexander said with a smirk.

"A DOG WHISTLE !", Rosalie yelled. "YOU BLEW A DAMN DOG WHISTLE."

"Yo, Blondie. If you're gonna act like a dog we will treat you like one," Alexander said.

Rosalie kept quiet after Alexander shut her up.

"And another thing," Bella said. "If you ever yell at my step-brother like that I will make sure you will never step out into public again. Understand ?" she said in a scary voice.

Rosalie nodded her head fast.

Bella's POV

Wow, threatening Rosalie felt good. Alice stared blankly into the future. I bet she couldn't see the future. I should've used the physical shield before my little plan was decided.

Charlie would've laughed if he saw me dragging Carlisle and Esme's kids to the jail cells.

Once we got them in, the questions came rolling in. Alex rolled his eyes at this.

"WE DIDN'T MURDER ANYONE !"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND !"

"Oh no," Rosalie squeaked.

Looks like she finally figured out why I arrested her and her dear siblings and husband.

"Got something to say, Rosalie ?" Alex said, knowing that she knew something.

Then Rosalie kept her mouth shut.

"Stop scaring her Alex," I said. "She will answer our questions soon."

Then the two of us left for a break.

**AN: I own Alexander. He is five years older than Bella. Bet you didn't see Bella becoming the new Chief of Forks Police Department.**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

Why would Bella arrest us. We didn't murder anyone. And why is Rosalie looking soo meek now ?

Then she stared angrily at me. "ITS IS YOUR FAULT THAT WE ARE IN THIS MESS !" She pointed at me. "I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD FIND OUT, YOU IDIOT ! NOW SHE HAS MORE REASON TO HATE ME !"

"Rose, what are you talking about ?", Emmett asked.

"Did Mr. Self-Control finally drank human blood ?" ,Jasper asked, still angry at me after my confession of feeding him my bloodlust.

"No, you dimwit," Rosalie sighed in frustration. "It's Bella's Chevy that he murdered !"

Bella's POV

We were watching the Cullen siblings through a small camera. Tiny microphones were there. Not even Alice can see this coming. I finally got a confession from Miss Hale about my baby.

I'll let them sweat the guilt out for a while. Alexander came with animal blood in a flask. We kept different types of blood stored in the refrigerator.

"Are the freaking out yet ?" he asked.

"A little," I smiled. "I did get a confession from Rosalie though. She's involved in this also."

"Let them sit in the jail cell for three days," Alexander said.

"Why ?" I asked, totally confused as to why he said that.

"Well, since we have the proof, we can show it to Carlisle and Esme," he smiled, knowing that this will get the siblings in trouble.

"Carlisle will ban Rosalie from shopping trips and lock her tools up somewhere since she loves tinkering with cars and take away driving privledges." I said "Don't forget that Esme will also take away driving privledges from Edward and no listening to music or playing piano for a while," Alex added.

"Oh right, I nearly forgot about that," I said.

"Let's go interrogate those ex siblings of yours," Alexander grinned evilly.

"You look kind of weird when you grin like that," I noted.

Esme's POV

It has been 3 hours, 4 minutes and 16 seconds since Bella arrested our kids. Could one of them murder a human because of hunger and loss of self-control ?

My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle allowing Bella and Alexander in once again. Why would they be here ? when will they let my kids go ? I think of Bella as a sister because she is a few years older than me.

"Esme, I know you think that it is a human that they murdered, but it wasn't," Alexander said

He looked like Bella's step-father, Phil.  
"So they will be released ?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, Esme," Bella said. "They didn't murder a human, but two of your kids murdered my Chevy" .

Her beloved car was killed. Oh dear. Her father gave her that red truck as a gift and two of my children had the nerve to kill it !

"Do you have proof of this accusation ?" Carlisle asked.

"As a matter of fact we do," Bella said while she took a black sleek laptop out. She opened it and an image of our kids appeared on the screen.

We watched and listened to Rosalie yell at Edward. They were playing the blame game. Those two are both at fault. When they get out of jail they will be in soo much trouble.

"Are the others going to be out of the jail cell ?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm afraid not, Carlisle," Bella said. "We have to ask questions to the others so we can see if one of them were involved with Edward and Rosalie's scheme."

"That seems fair enough," I said. Carlisle nodded, agreeing with me.

"By the way, how did you and this fellow meet ?", Carlisle asked eying Alexander.

"I am her step-brother, Alexander Phillip Dwyer," Alex said. "We met in Florida. Bella was visting her mom and my dad. She was shocked when she saw me."

"I had no idea that I would be facing my vampire step-brother," Bella said.

"Bella and I had some time alone when Renee and my dad was out. She just said that I am a vampire. I tried to lie and come up with excuses, but she straight out told me to shut up." Alexander smiled at that memory.

"I told him that I am a vampire as well and changed into my vampire form," Bella said.

"I was glad that there was another vampire around. Being alone sucks," Alexander said.

"How did you become a vampire ?" I asked.

"I got changed by some dark-haired girl. She never told me her name," Alexander said. "She told me how to hunt and blend in with humans before I could see my dad, step-mom and step-sister," he said, looking at Bella.

"My mom was a little shocked, seeing Alex for the second time. He looked different the last time she saw him," Bella said.

"I had to come up with a lie and told my dad that I was travelling," Alexander said.

I listened to their stories. It sounded really interesting. I was a little sad when Alex said that his mother died before his transformation. I still could not believe that Phil got his mother pregnant.

It turns out that Alex's mother was the same age as Renee.

"Well, we must get going," Alex said.

Bella followed him out. They said that they will visit us sometime. Before Bella got into the car, she hugged both me and Carlisle then mumbled, " Sorry about the trouble."

She let us go and Carlisle said, "It's alright. Those kids need to learn a lesson."

I nodded in agreement.

Alice's POV

I am losing my mind. This cell is worse than afterschool detention. Rosalie is stressing out, Edward is nervous and I am bored as hell. Emmett on the other hand was acting like a monkey.

"Well, well. Looks like the leeches are behind bars," one of the mutts named Paul was dragged in by the officer that looks like Bella.

She winked at me, her eyes turned from chocolate brown color to gold then brown again. Bella must've changed her appearance.

Alex came in staring at us then at Bella- I noticed that his eyes were aqua blue. "Well Chief, who must go into questioning first ?" everyone was confused as to why Alex called this girl (Bella), Chief when they know that Bella is the chief.

"I'll have to go with the big guy," she said.

"I'll question him while you sort out this manwhore," he looked at Paul in disgust. Emmett got out of the cell and followed Alex.

Paul was thrown into a separate cell and the cell was locked before he could fight Alex for calling him a manwhore.

"Don't even think of fighting, Lehote," Bella said. "Everybody knows that you are a manwhore."

"Mmmmm… looks like the former Chief Swan trained you well," he sneered at her.

"Well I am his niece, Pauly," she said. "It's a good thing his daughter isn't here. She would laugh at your face at what I am about to say."

"Well…. What?" he asked rudely.

"I won't allow you to call anyone and you will be here for the week," she said in a fierce voice.

Paul whimpered like a puppy.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander's POV

I lead the big guy to the investigation room. He didn't look worried at all. Well let's see if he will spill once I show him what I have.

"According to Bella, you enjoyed teasing her, making jokes about her truck and playing pranks."

"What does this have to do with the murder ?," he asked cheekily.

I dropped pictures of her truck on the table and snarled at him, " Do you know what happened to Bella's truck the night it died ?"

And that's when he started looking nervously away from me and the pictures. Then I growled, "Tell me !"

"Never," Emmett snarled back at me.

"Tell me or else I will break this," I placed his newest playstation onto the table and I held a baseball bat. It was hovering above the playstation.

"Please, don't," he whimpered.

"Then, tell me what you know," I said.

"I overheard Edward talking to Rosalie about killing Bella's truck. Then she agreed. Next Alice came and warned them that Bella will break the cancel the wedding and leave the family if she finds out that they killed her car."

"What else ?" I demanded.

"Edward threatened to cut Alice's credit card if she tells Bella. Then Edward found out that I knew and Rosalie said that if I tell Bella we won't have sex anymore."

"You're free to go," I said. I gave him back his playstation.

Emmett and I left the room. He actually skipped out and told them goodluck.

He will still be in trouble with his parents. What Emmett doesn't know is that I recorded the confession.

"Well ?" Bella asked, not taking her eyes from the book. I gave her the signal that he spilled.

She smiled at me then her face turned serious. Paul stared at Bella. He thinks she is Charlie's niece, Violetta Isobel Swan. Bella changed her appearance to look like her cousin.

Bella told me that her cousin is living under another identity, so that she can escape an arranged marriage. Luckily Bella sent someone to stay with Violetta aka Scarlett Odette.

"Okay, who is next Chief ?" , I asked.

"Jasper." She said. "You watch over them, while I interrogate Mr. Hale."

I unlocked the cell so Jasper could get out. Bella lead him to the interrogation room.

That's when all the chaos began.

"WHY IS EMMETT FREE !" Alice yelled.

"I DEMAND MY LAWYER !" , Rosalie yelled as well.

"I WANT BLOOD !" , Edward yelled.

"Huh ?" Paul asked.

"You three are in deep trouble," I said.

"What did Emmett say ?" Rosalie snarled.

"Blondie, I suggest you shut it," I said, tired of her whining. " You won't see him for a while."

Rosalie looked angry. Then I reminded her of Bella's threat. She then paled and kept quiet.

An hour later….

Jasper came out and told Alice that she is in big trouble when she gets back home.

Bella came out with a smile on her face then she glared that the three vampires stuck in one cell. One of our colleagues came and volunteered to watch the three vampires and the wolf.

"We're going out to lunch," Bella said. "Remember what I told you earlier".

Then we drove off. I had no clue to where we are going. Then Bella handed her phone to me. " Call Carlisle. Tell him that he and Esme must meet us at La Bella Italia."

Rosalie's POV

They just left us here with a mortal. I noticed that his scent was different. He smelled like a rain forest and herbs. No human scent on him. What is he ?

"If you are gonna ask a question about me, I will not answer them missy," he said, glaring at me.

The mutt began to laugh. "Dude, I can't believe that you work here. Did Chief Swan the Second put you up to this ?"

Looks like the mutt knew this guy. I wonder if Edward could read his mind. Edward frowned and shook his head.

"Nah, I kinda thought it would be fun taking this job," the guy said.

"Do you mind getting me out of here ?" Paul asked hopefully.

"No can do Paul. Chief's orders," he said.

Next thing you know Carlisle and Esme came rushing here. Esme looked totally mad at us.

"Please tell me we are getting out of here," Alice went down on her knees.

"Oh no missy," Esme said. "I thought I taught you better than this. You knew what Rose and Edward were up to and didn't tell me or Carlisle".

"I'm sorry Esme," Alice apologized.

"And you two !" she pointed her fingers at us. "will be in big trouble."

"Edward, I am really disappointed in you," Carlisle said. "You knew that the truck was Bella's gift given by Charlie. And yet you destroyed the one thing she loved."

"Who are you ?", the officer on duty asked.

"I am Esme and this is Carlisle. We are their adoptive parents," Esme said.

"Where's B- Violetta and Alexander ?", Carlisle asked, almost saying Bella's name.

"They are on a lunch break. By the way, I am Dylan Wilcox," the officer said.

"Tell Chief Swan that we are leaving our kids here," Esme said.

"Will do, ma'am," Dylan said.

Then they just left. Why didn't Emmett and Jasper come with them ?

Bella's POV

We waited for Carlisle and Esme to come. They looked confused the moment they sat down.

"We have a bit of proof that more than three of your kids are involved," Alex said.

"You have to listen to this," I gave them the recorder and earphones.

The moment it was done, Esme looked disappointed. Carlisle was crossed between anger and happiness. I decided to use Edward's gift of mindreading so I can hear the reasoning behind those emotions.

"_I am soo proud that Emmett told the truth, knowing that Rosalie will cut him off if she finds out that he spilled the beans."_

Then I decided to read Esme's mind.

"_Emmett should've told us. He is in trouble along with those three. I'm glad that Jasper wasn't involved with this. He is off the hook." _

Then the vampire parents thanked us for bringing the evidence to them. They left then Alexander and I high-fived.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander's POV

"Well that was fun," Bella smiled and leaned back into the chair.

"Why did you tell them to meet us here ?" I asked.

"If we went to their house Emmett and Jasper would know that we told Esme and Carlisle everything", she said, grinning at me.

"Should we get back to the office ?" I asked, worried that Dylan won't be able to handle the vamp siblings.

"Oh stop worrying", Bella said. "They guy's a warlock. He can kill them if they step out of line."

I forgot about that piece of information.

Paul's POV

This is soo boring. Being stuck in a cage full of leeches sucks. Why did I have to get into another bar fight. Dammit, my imprint is gonna kill me. Jake and Billy will forbid me to see her.

"Dylan, come on," I whined. "Let me out."

I tried to break the bars using my werewolf strength, but the bars didn't bend.

" Don't bother, Lahote. Those bars cannot break," Chief Swan the second said as she came in with her deputy.

The pixie tried as well but the bars didn't budge. Blondie pushed her aside and tried. Nothing happened. I took my chance to tease her.

"What's the matter Blondie. I bet you didn't pull hard enough because you're too scared to break a nail," I taunted her.

"Shut it Fido," she hissed.

"Pee-eww did you have skunk for breakfast ?" I carried on.

"A few years ago she had a to drink skunks blood as a dare," the pixie said.

"Oh man," I started laughing. "Skunk breath… oh wait until… the pack… hears about this." I managed to get the sentence out between the laughing.

"Come on Chief, let us out", the red-head mind-reader said.

"No can do Eddie-boy," she smirked.

"Shit !" her deputy swore. "Yo, Chief a word."

They went into the interrogation room. The room was sound proof.

Bella's POV

"We forgot that Edward will be able to read Carlisle and Esme's minds," Alex said.

Seriously, that's what he was soo freaked out about. "Relax, I used the mind erase spell and placed fake ones in." I said.

Alex breathed out, glad that the vampire parents will forget our meeting. We went out of the interrogation room to find that Rosalie is glaring daggers at Paul.

I decided to put both of them out of their misery.

Dylan knew the look on my face and let Paul go. Then I stepped up to Paul.

"This is your last warning Lahote. One word of trouble and you'll be in county jail," I said, giving him my bitch glare.

'Y….yes…Sir…umm ma'am," he stuttered and ran out of the police station.

I heard him phase and howl, then I changed back into my orginal form.

"Nice to see that you're back to your normal self," Alex smiled.

"Not for long, Alex," I reminded him.

"Bella, can I ask you a question ?", Dylan asked.

"You already asked one," Alex said.

I smacked the back of his head like Rosalie does with Emmett.

"Sure, Dyl," I said.

"Why did you change your appearance ?" Dylan asked.

"The wolves will think that the Cullens changed me into a vampire. But I was attacked by a rogue vamp," I began. " I knew that the wolves would attack so I changed everything about myself."

"I see," he said.

"If I came back as "human" Bella then Jacob would still run after me like a lovesick puppy if he found out that I divorced Edward", I finished.

Edward growled at that explanation. "Oh shut it Edward," I growled back at him.

"I still love you, Bella," Edward said.

"Sorry, Eddie-boy. But I can't be with a spoiled child," I said in a cold voice.

"Give it up Eddie. She's grown a backbone," Rosalie sneered. "She's not that stupid human anymore."

Then I used my gift of pain on her when she called my former-self stupid. My gift is just like Jane's but worse.

"Sister, ya gotta stop," Alex said.

I release her from her pain and growled at her. "If I remembered correctly, Rosalie, you tried to get me to stay human. I bet you just told me that story because Edward told you to, knowing that it would scare me !", I yelled.

"It's true", Alice murmured. " I had a vision of it."

"And you didn't tell me," I stated. " I hope Carlisle and Esme punishes all three of you well, because you all deserve it. I bet you wanted to keep me human because of my scent, huh. I'm your so-called high."

"Is this true, Edward ?" it was Esme's voice. She looked totally shocked. I feel sorry about what she will hear next.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I bet you didn't expect Esme's to re-enter again. This story will go from funny to drama then back to funny again. **

Esme's POV

After I heard Bella say all those things I was a bit shocked. Did Edward really do all those things and drag Rosalie and Alice into his plan to keep Bella human. Was he that desperate.

"Well, is it ?", I asked again.

"It is, Esme," Rosalie answered for Edward.

Then I felt Carlisle come behind me. " I think the kids should be unlocked, Chief Swan."

I noticed that Bella changed into her other identity and unlocked the door for the three to get out. I also noticed that the Quileute was out of the jail cell as well.

Carlisle told the kids to get into the car and wait for them.

"Is there something wrong ?", Bella asked.

"No. I just left my phone here," I said.

"Here," Dylan handed my cellphone to me.

Then Carlisle and I left with the kids in the backseat. I felt as if I failed as a mother and a wife. Why would they do these things ? Didn't we teach them right from wrong ?

"Esme, I'm sorry," Alice apologized.

Anger fuled in me. "Don't say you are sorry." I gritted my teeth.

I feel like sending these kids off to the strict vampire boarding school that Stefan and Vladimir told Carlisle about.

I saw in my mirror both Edward and Alice's face paled at this thought. It was last option I had. Alice and Rose will be separated from their husbands. Emmett and Jasper are not their slaves. And I am not sure about Edward though. Maybe he should go to Huilen and Nahuel.

Bella's POV

Well that was a bit strange. Esme and Carlisle really looked ashamed at their kids.

"Esme is thinking about sending Rosalie and Alice to St. Vlad's Boarding School," Dylan said. He must've had a vision of it.

That is a bit scary. The teachers are strict. It's almost like human school, but it is a vampire version of a human boarding school. I went there as a student teacher last year. A couple of the male newborn vampires tried to hit on me but I used the repelling power I got from a Volturi vampire that I killed.

That vampire wasn't soo important to the Volturi anyways. They won't be able to find me. It's like I am sending the lower guards of the Volturi on a wild goose chase. Funny, huh ?

"Those girls are going to have a hard time there," Alex said.

"How do you know ?", Dylan asked.

"Bella went there last year," Alex said. "They allowed me to see Bella. And boy you should see how many tried to escape the premises."

"Soo many were punished that time," I said. "Those kids needed to learn."

"Anymore visions, Wilcox ?" Alex asked.

" changed her mind," Dylan said.

"I knew she wouldn't do it unless the kids really test her patience", I said.

"She'll use the boarding school as a threat, but the kids won't take it seriously," he added.

"What will happen next ?" , Alex asked excitedly. "Please, I am dying to know."

"The vamp parents will take them on a trip so they can see the ropes of St. Vlad's", Dylan said.

"They will change their tune once they see how the boarding school is runned," I said.

Paul's POV

I ran in my wolf form to my house and got changed. Then I went to Emily's house. The rest of the pack was here. Thank goodness Leah quit phasing. She moved away to get away from Sam and Emily.

A few months after she left Emily had a miscarriage. We phoned Leah and told her what happened, but she acted like a cold bitch and said: _"Serves that harlot right for stealing Sam away. I hope there will be more miscarriages on the way. Let that be aUley Curse."_ Then she laughed evilly and hung up.

Sam went ape shit crazy and phased. He tried to find Leah, but had no clue where she was.

"Hey Paul," Jared grinned. "Who bailed your ass out now."

"No one," I mumbled, remembering how Chief Swan the second scared me.

"He's embarrassed about something," Jacob said.

"We will find out when you phase," Embry said.

"Okay," I yelled, shutting everyone up. " It's the new Chief. She scares the shit out of me."

"A girl !", Jacob yelled and laughed.

"Her name is Violetta Swan. Charlie's niece," that stopped Jacob laughing.

"I didn't know that Charlie had a niece," he said.

"Jacob, don't think about seeing her," Sam used his Alpha voice.

"She's already taken Jacob," I added. "She knows the bloodsuckers too."

Jacob looked sad. The last time he saw Isabella Swan was at her dad's funeral. She avoided us. I noticed that she didn't wear her wedding band. I kept that thought to myself or Jacob would go after that girl and ruin this pack.

"Jacob, you can't keep going after some girl who is related to Bella," Emily said.

"Bella doesn't want to see you or us for that matter," Sam added. " She avoided us after Charlie's burial."

Tears rolled down his cheeks. We didn't mean to say it, but it's true. I just glad that she isn't a bloodsucker and the Cullens didn't break the treaty.

After the rest of the pack was gone I told Sam everything I know up until the part when the pixie vampire told me that the bitchy blond drank skunk blood.

Sam thought that was hilarious. At times he would be such a dick, but then he is actually a cool guy.

Esme's POV

I confronted the kids about everything. They made me soo angry that Carlisle had to silently ask Jasper to calm me down.

I figured that will not send them to the vampire boarding school, but I used that as a threat.

Rosalie began to laugh, then I made the decision that all of us should see how the vampire boarding school is ran. Alice screamed at that. She kept moaning about the uniforms and the style. I sent a deadly glare to shut her mouth.

So it was settled. The day after tomorrow we are going to Transylvania to see Stefan and Vladimir.

Bella's POV

A year later…

I felt a little bad at getting the Cullen kids in trouble. When I visited them, they seemed well-behaved, well except Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie still acted like a bitch and Emmett kept teasing Edward about not having a mate.

A few things changed since then. I met my true mate, Jackson Storm. He had two sisters, Sabrina and Hailee. It turns out that Hailee was Edward's true mate and Sabrina was Alex's true mate.

Everything turned out great, all because of a little punishment/revenge of my beloved car.

Here we are now in Florida for Thanksgiving. Renee invited the Cullens. She was a little jealous of our vampiric beauty. Plus, like every mother would be, she was a little worried that I would be jealous of Edward being with another woman. But I was glad that he found someone.

The funny thing is that Hailee wore the pants in the relationship. I glad she did. She hates being controlled like yours truly.

I am sitting here with my Southern lover, Jackson. It turns out that he is Jasper's great great nephew, funny coincidence huh ?

It's kinda weird that they look soo much a like. I kinda find it funny when I call him Uncle Jasper. Edward calls him that just to annoy him.

Jasper was worried about Edward and Alex dating his nieces, but Alice did put him in his place.

I almost thought the Major would come out that time when Edward announced that him and Hailee were dating. Jazz was okay with Alex being with Sabrina. He didn't trust Edward, but Alice always sent him a glare if her husband wanted to intervene.

Jazz was a little worried that about me being with Jackson, so we had a little chat. In the end everything work out.

You know, I think Charlie is probably laughing in Heaven right now at me arresting the Cullen siblings. I still laugh about it at times.

The End

**AN: The part where Leah was in was a little crazy. But I am just taking a lousy guess at how she would react at Emily's miscarriage.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL FOR THE CASE OF THE CHEVY. It is called the misadventures of walmart.**


End file.
